


The Punishment

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Caning, Consensual Non-Consent, Dildos, Emotional Manipulation, Figging, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Fucking Machines, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Object Penetration, Punishment, Sex Toys, punishment lube, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Will misbehaves, and daddy Hannibal is not pleased...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt I got [on my tumblr](http://telerafairlyreie.tumblr.com/): "Sexual ageplay, strict daddy Hannibal, forced orgasm. Something [like part 4 of your Baby Will series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1434442/chapters/5702858), but a much meaner Hannibal”.
> 
> How could I resist? ಠ◡ಠ 
> 
> Please note this is AGE PLAY. Check the tags/warnings and enjoy! :D

Little Will lived for Saturday mornings. They were the best time of the week, because daddy had no patients and he planned the most wonderful activities ever. Last week they had gone to the zoo, and it had been a true adventure, what with feeding the elephants, taking a ride on a camel and even caressing a tiger cub!

 

Will knew today would be different, of course, but as long as he was with daddy he would be happy. Maybe they would go to the Mall, or to have Italian gelato, or to enjoy a movie. He was thinking about the many possibilities of this Saturday morning when daddy Hannibal opened the door of his bedroom and drew the puppy curtains with a broad smile on his face.

 

‘Good morning, sunshine!’

 

‘Daddy!’ Will exclaimed ‘I was thinking about you, good morning!’

 

Hannibal kissed Will on the forehead, and tickled his dear boy fondly.

 

‘Did you sleep well, honey? Were you dreaming of daddy?’

 

‘Noo!’ Will giggled ‘Thinking! What are we going to do today?’

 

‘Mmm’ Hannibal pretended to be pensive while pulling Will’s pajama up over his belly ‘I’m going to take you to raspberry land!’

 

Hannibal started to blow raspberries on Will’s belly, and Will started to laugh and scream with joy.

 

‘No, daddy! Please stop!’

 

After a very loud raspberry over his belly button, Hannibal relented and watched his very disheveled but happy boy.

 

‘We’re going to go for a picnic to the park today, little one. We’ll feed the ducks and fly your kite, what do you say?’

 

‘Really, daddy?’ Will beamed wide eyed ‘Will you teach me how to fly my kite?’

 

‘Of course, muffin. And we’ll take chicken sandwiches and lemonade for lunch, your favourite’.

 

‘Oh, daddy’ Will said ‘I love you so much! You’re the best daddy in the world!’

 

‘Well, I love you too, baby boy. But first things first’ Hannibal reminded him ‘Before we go to the park, you must give daddy the wet surprise. So, down with your pants and let’s see that weenie of yours. Are you ready, little angel?’

 

Will stopped smiling and instead made a sour face. He shook his head, and Hannibal lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

 

‘What’s wrong, honey?’

 

‘I don’t wanna’ he pouted, and Hannibal considered him for a long moment.

 

‘Will, daddy has explained this many times. Good little boys must give their daddies wet surprises in the morning. It is a sign of good behaviour, and it will make you feel calm and relaxed throughout the day’.

 

But Will crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

 

‘I don’t wanna and I don’t wanna’.

 

‘Will’ Hannibal warned, and his voice dropped dangerously low ‘I will have no backtalk in this house. You know the rules, and what happens when you break them. Wet surprises are very healthy for little boys your age, they help them grow big and strong.’

 

‘You can’t make me!’ Will cried, and kicked the bed in a barely contained tantrum.

 

‘William Anthony Graham’ Hannibal said in an icy cold tone ‘If you don’t pull your pants down right now, you’ll be punished for being such a naughty, disobedient boy’.

 

‘I HATE YOU!’ Will bellowed, and that was it. Hannibal snatched the beloved Mr. Bear from Will’s arms and locked it in one of the drawers of the closet.

 

‘Mr. Bear!’ Will cried in anguish, but it was too late. Daddy grabbed him by the ear and forced him out of bed, but before they could get very far, Will threw himself at the floor and started to kick it in a wild tantrum.

 

‘Mr. Bear is afraid of the dark! Take him out, daddy! He did nothing wrong!’ Will wailed, held his breath, and when nothing happened: ‘Waaahhhh, I hate you so much!’

 

Hannibal was unperturbed by the drama, and stood impassive for a long while there, watching as his boy worked himself up to a frenzy of kicks, tears and pitiful howls. When after a few minutes he stopped screaming out of sheer exhaustion, Hannibal pulled him to his feet and slung the boy over his shoulder.

 

‘Let me go!’ Will cried, renewing his frantic writhing and punching daddy’s back in an effort to break free ‘Let go– Mr. Bear needs me!’

 

Hannibal paid no heed, and went downstairs until they got to his office. The cries and pleas continued all the way, but finding himself in the forbidden room suddenly snapped Will out of his temper tantrum. He had only been here once, when he broke one of daddy’s rules and messed up with a guest’s dinner in the kitchen. Will still shivered when he remembered the horrible punishment.

 

Daddy had spanked him on the blue sofa, so hard and fast that Will’s cute ass smarted all night long. The next morning he was so sore that Will had promised dad -had promised  _himself_ \- that he would never break one of the house rules again, and now he realized he had lost count of how many he had broken this morning. Worst of all, he had been rude and insulted daddy and on top of that—

 

‘Da-ddy?’ Will tried when he was back on his feet, but dad said nothing. He simply locked the door of his office and ear-marched Will to the darkest corner in the room.

 

‘You will face the wall and hold this coin with your nose against it’ daddy ordered sternly ‘Do not drop the coin,  _or else_ ’.

 

‘B-but daddy’ Will stammered, because he was very sorry already, and didn’t want to be punished this way.

 

Hannibal made him face the wall and assume the correct position. Little Will then held the coin to the wall with his nose, but it was dark and scary and very uncomfortable.

 

‘Daddy, please’ he sniffled, and when he turned his head looking for him in an unwitting, innocent gesture, the coin dropped to the floor with a telltale  _clink_.

 

Hannibal was behind him in a split second, and pulled his pajama bottoms down with more force than was necessary.

 

‘Aaah! Daddy!’ Will begged in panic, but dad made him bend over and stick his naked ass out.

 

‘Hold the coin to the wall’ he warned in a forbidding tone ‘If you drop it again, you’ll get extra strokes’.

 

Will didn’t know what was happening. He had never seen dad like this, but now he sounded so scary and strict that Will started to sob uncontrollably. Holding the coin with his nose in this position was even harder than before, and when a searing pain seemed to brand his ass, he cried in pain and he let it drop again.

 

‘You’ve earned yourself another stroke’ Hannibal sentenced picking the coin once more and cutting the air with the cane for effect. The angry swish made Will tremble, and he started to weep as he felt the coin pressed to his nose again.

 

‘Dadeee, I’m so- sorrryy!’ he begged, but he barely had time to steel himself for the ordeal ahead when the cane landed on his tender ass cheeks again.

 

‘Aaah!’ he cried out, and a split second later, the  _clink_  made it all a hundred times worse.

 

‘Another stroke’ daddy said serene and collected ‘If you drop the coin again, I’ll cane Mr. Bear’s furry little ass so raw that he’ll be scarred for life’.

 

‘Daddy NO!’ Will cried, and felt tears streaming down his cheeks. Daddy was unmoved by his distress, though, and made him hold the coin once more to the wall.

 

‘Ready?’ Hannibal asked tapping the quivering pert ass with the evil rattan cane, and little Will held his breath.

 

The stroke fell hard and unforgiving, but this time Will swallowed his cry and held position. There was no  _clink_  on the floor, he had passed the test and the thought of having saved his beloved Mr. Bear made him break out sobbing.

 

‘Hands behind your back, face the wall and think about your misbehavior’, daddy ordered getting the coin and putting it back in his pocket. Will obeyed with a wet, noisy sob, not daring to even say  _sorry_  lest speaking out of turn earned him more strokes. He didn’t know what daddy had used to spank him, but his ass hurt unlike nothing else. It felt as if it was literally on fire, like blazing waves rising in an agony of pain, so he squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered under his breath.

 

Will didn’t know how long he sniffled into the darkened corner, but it seemed an eternity to him. He could hear daddy behind him, but even without the order of holding the coin to the wall, he didn’t dare break position and turn his head. Will wasn’t sure whether he was allowed to speak or not, but he wasn’t wiling to push his luck, even though he was aching to beg forgiveness on his knees.

 

All Will wanted was to be forgiven and held in daddy’s arms, and when he smelled something funny behind him, he thought that the time for kisses and hugs had finally arrived.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the updated tags!

‘Have you reflected on your bad behavior, Will?’ Daddy asked, his voice steely and distant.

 

‘Y-yes, daddy’ Will nodded into the corner ‘I’m so- sorry—’

 

‘No, you’re not’ daddy curtly replied ‘But you will be. Bend over and spread your ass cheeks for inspection’.

 

Will started to tremble, but obeyed quickly. The searing pain from the cane had turned into a dull throbbing, but he was still careful when he reached back and parted his cheeks as daddy had ordered. He always felt ashamed and humiliated when it was time for an inspection, but daddy always reminded him that good boys must have their naughty holes inspected often. That Will’s little hole and weenie would only belong to him when he grew up, because as long as he was a little boy, they belonged to daddy. And daddy could touch and inspect them anytime.

 

‘Wider’ dad instructed, and Will whined in mortification as he exposed his hole further.

 

‘You’re going to take this little friend all the way, Will. And you’re going to wear it for twenty minutes’.

 

Truth be told, the plug wasn’t particularly thick or challenging. It was rather slim, and anatomically shaped to provide an intense prostate stimulation. But that was actually part of Hannibal’s plan. Typically he used Vicks Vaporub as punishment lube on the rare occasions when Will misbehaved, but he had found out that the ointment was highly overrated. The cold feeling from the menthol barely stung past the five minutes mark, so Hannibal had concocted something truly special in its stead. He based his recipe on the famous [hot Tiger Balm](http://www.amazon.co.uk/Tiger-Balm-Red-Pain-Relief/dp/B008RLKHRA/ref=sr_1_4?ie=UTF8&qid=1448708032&sr=8-4&keywords=tiger+balm), but adding extra cinnamon, clove and ginger oils to provided a deep, intense burn. The thick, yellow balm would drive the lesson home much better and quicker, and would also make his boy desperately horny against his will.

 

‘Daddy, please’ Will gasped when he felt the cold tip of the plug pressing into his hole, but Hannibal pushed it inside unceremoniously. He paid no heed to his boy’s groans and pleas, and watched as the lovely tight anus contracted painfully around the plug until it was deeply seated inside. And the reaction was almost immediate.

 

‘Hold position’ Hannibal warned, even though Will was already gasping and writhing in pain.

 

‘It burns, daddy!’ he hissed, and clenched his pert little ass frantically, trying to push the thin plug out, but only managing to suck it deeper inside him. The slender shape of the toy worked against Will’s efforts, and the more he tightened up the more it buried up inside, poking his sweet spot and making his poor hole sting like crazy. In just a couple of minutes his weenie felt warm and grew hard, and Will started to hump the air in earnest.

 

‘Ohhh, daddy!’ he begged, his fear of speaking out of turn quite forgotten with the very urgent need he felt ‘I need to- Please let me— Let me give you the wet surprise now,  _please_!’

 

‘The time for that has passed, Will. You still have seventeen minutes in the corner’.

 

‘But dadeee!’ he pleaded squeezing his thighs and stabbing the air with his impossibly hard dick ‘I want to touch myself—for you! Please let me be a good boy!’

 

The cane tapped menacingly on Will’s bruised ass, and the boy yelped in fear.

 

‘Sixteen minutes’ daddy sentenced, and Will knew he was lost. He sobbed in despair as he banged his head against the wall of the corner, because his little hole spasmed painfully around the evil plug and his weenie felt like it was about to burst. It was twitching and dribbling already, and the urge was so agonizing that Will couldn’t help it. He reached down and pulled on his dick once, the pain of daddy’s future punishments a mere trifle compared to this torture. And sure enough, one pull was just all that Will needed, and he spurted a thick rope of come against the wall.

 

‘Daddy! Daddy!’ he cried, because his weenie continued throbbing and pulsing, and this was the biggest wet surprise Will had ever had. His hole clenched and burned impossibly hot, and Will groaned in an ecstasy of pain and pleasure as more of his  _boy’s milk_ , as daddy used to say, sprayed the wooden wall.

 

In the end it was over, but his dick was still hard and leaking, and his hole itched and burned at the same time. Will broke out crying, and his weeping became louder when daddy knelt by his side. He expected a raw caning, harsh words and probably even an  _I don’t love you anymore_ , but Will wasn’t ready for daddy’s tenderness.

 

‘My sweet little baby’ daddy hushed ‘You see what happens when good boys don’t do as daddy says? Daddy always knows best, Will. And daddy knows you must have a wet surprise every morning, otherwise you become naughty and dirty like this’ he said scooping some of the gooey come down the wall ‘Do you think I like my sweet boy dirty? Horny and randy like a little beast that knows no restraint? Wouldn’t it have been better to have your morning surprise in your bed? Warm and cozy with daddy and Mr. Bear?’

 

‘Dad-deee!’ Will sobbed, and he cried his heart out long and hard, because daddy was right. He had been so willful and naughty, and all that daddy wanted was the best for him. He wanted to say how sorry he was, he wanted to be forgiven and have another chance, because from now on he would be the best boy in the world. He would let daddy inspect his weenie and hole every morning, and would obey him in everything. Will wanted to say all this and more, but all he managed was an unintelligible babbling.

 

‘There, there’ Hannibal murmured ‘Think about what daddy has said for your remaining twelve minutes in the corner. Then we’ll go back to your room and we’ll start the day anew’.

 

Will was so relieved by the news that he managed a trembling smile. Daddy was so good, and Will had been so bad, that he didn’t deserve so much forgiveness. Will decided to make his beloved daddy proud and stood position in the corner without flinching, crying softly to himself and waiting dutifully for the minutes to pass…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot Tiger Balm FTW! ≖‿≖


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More updated tags! :D

 

‘Very good, Will’ daddy finally said ‘Let’s go to your room’.

 

Daddy held his boy’s hand and both went upstairs, stopping at the bathroom for a very much needed clean up. Hannibal used a warm washcloth to wipe the teary stained face of his boy, then blew his nose and cleaned his weenie softly. After a change into a fresh pajama, he made Will bend over the sink to pull the plug out, which slid out his swollen hole smoothly.

 

‘My, my, what a naughty hole you have’ daddy muttered wiping the hot balm off his ass cheeks. He slid a special suppo into the reddened anus, and Will tensed at the funny feeling of the waxy bullet being sucked inside.

 

‘It’s a soothing, relaxing medicine’ Hannibal reassured, and the cold feeling that spread around his sore hole made Will sigh in contentment. Daddy really knew best.

 

‘Let’s go, little angel’, daddy said, and Will was back in his bed a few minutes later, cozily nested under the soft duvet and happy beyond belief. Daddy took Mr. Bear out of the dark drawer of the closet and left it on the bedside table, so that Will could see him by his side.

 

‘I love you’ daddy’ Will whispered sleepy and sated, and Hannibal smiled warmly.

 

‘And daddy loves you very much, Will. But starting from now, our morning routine needs to change. It is evident from your corner time that you have a far naughtier weenie than becomes a boy your age. Your little hole is also remarkably greedy, sucking plugs deep inside despite the punishment lube. So, daddy needs to give you a daddy shot in the butt every day. Ready?’

 

Will blanched in fear and shook his head.

 

‘B-but’ he trembled as daddy unbuttoned his pants ‘You always said- always said daddy shots were for big boys’.

 

‘Then I guess you’ll have to grow up real fast, little one’.

 

Down went the zipper, and Will tried to come up with something.

 

‘But- but-’

 

‘No buts, baby boy. Daddy has told you many times how healthy daddy shots are. Daddy milk is full of vitamins that help little boys grow up big and strong. And since you had that very big wet surprise in my office, you need a good dose of daddy milk right now’.

 

‘I’m so scared’ Will sniffled pitifully, but Hannibal simply pulled his underpants down.

 

‘Nonsense. Daddy will use a lot of lube and—’

 

‘Ooh, daddy! Your weenie is so big!’

 

‘Daddies don’t have weenies, Will. That’s what little boys have. Daddies have cocks’.

 

‘It’s too big daddy’ Will said shaking his head in fear ‘I don’t wanna’.

 

Hannibal half-closed his eyes at that.

 

‘I thought you were going to be a good boy, Will. You promised daddy’.

 

‘Yes, but—’

 

‘I said _No buts_ ’ Hannibal warned ‘Daddy is going to give you a big butt shot’ he removed Will’s pajama pants and stretched his legs wide ‘And if you don’t behave, I’ll rape Mr. Bear’s little furry ass. And I’ll rip him apart’.

 

‘No daddy!’ Will cried in anguish ‘Please don’t!’

 

‘Then be a big boy and take daddy’s cock’.

 

Hannibal pressed his engorged head to Will’s slick hole and pushed inside. The special suppo he had prepared had a unique combination of desensitizing lube that would stretch Will’s hole and make it gape in no time at all. And sure enough, despite his many tears and cries, Hannibal shoved his thick cock head inside in no time at all.

 

‘It hurts, daddy!’ Will sobbed ‘You’re hurting me, stop!’

 

‘That’s the way it should be, little angel. At least the first few times. Focus on how naughty your greedy hole is, opening so wide for daddy. I should have started the butt shots a long time ago. You’re obviously big enough for them, so daddy will have to give you twice a day’.

 

‘Noooo daddy!’ Will begged trying to escape from him. He kicked out and managed to hit Hannibal with his ankle, so Hannibal retaliated pushing his engorged cock all the way in.

 

‘DADDY!’ Will screamed as he was impaled balls deep ‘Take it out, it’s too big! It hurts so much daddy, please!’

 

‘You need to get used to it, baby boy’ Hannibal replied fucking into his overstretched hole at leisure ‘Tonight it’ll barely hurt’.

 

Will was going to say something, to beg so sweetly for this to stop, when suddenly daddy’s hand snaked around his soft little weenie.

 

‘Now, pay attention, baby boy’ Hannibal said thrusting in and out ‘Whenever daddy’s cock is in your hole, you must give daddy a wet surprise. It’s a rule you must never break. It doesn’t matter how many wet surprises you’ve had before, you must show daddy what a good, obedient boy you are’.

 

‘No, please’ Will begged as tears streamed down his cheeks ‘I don’t- I can’t daddy’.

 

‘Of course you can’ Hannibal said coating the little cocklet with a good dollop of his hot balm ‘Daddy will help you’.

 

He started to fist the limp weenie hard and fast, and the hot ointment soon forced an erection in the stubborn, flaccid penis.

 

‘Ah, daddy! It burns!’ Will hissed, but Hannibal imposed a punishing rhythm, pulling and tugging until in just a few minutes he obtained a reluctant, painful orgasm from his boy.

 

‘Ah.ah!’ Will gasped, because when he came his abused hole clamped on daddy’s cock, spasming around it and milking it dry. Hannibal came deep and hard, breeding his boy’s naughty ass and pumping him full of thick, daddy seed.

 

‘Good’ Hannibal praised when a sweaty, sniffling Will slumped on the bed sobbing ‘Daddy is very proud of you, little one. You’ve taken your first daddy shot really well, you’re such a big boy’.

 

He pulled out and nodded at the globs of come oozing out Will’s gaping ass. Hannibal was about to get the thick plug to remind his boy that all the nutritious daddy milk had to remain inside him when he realized that Will was hugging Mr. Bear tight to his chest. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and started to suck, and in less than a minute, Will was fast asleep.

 

‘Sleep tight, little love’ Hannibal said pressing a kiss to his forehead. He watched his boy’s sleep for a little longer, and when he was sure that Will wouldn’t wake up, he scooped his sleeping body in his arms and moved to the master bedroom.

 

 

*

 

It was the click of the lighter what grounded Will to the moment. Here, in their king sized bed, with Hannibal by his side and the faint smell of his exquisite silver tipped cigarettes. Will felt for the glass that awaited for him on the bed side table, two fingers of a rich, earthly whiskey that he drank without even opening his eyes. Two adult gestures that put an end to their elaborate game, and that marked the beginning of a new day. It was still the same Saturday morning, of course. Although closer to lunch time now.

 

‘I guess it was my mistake’ Will murmured cuddling up to Hannibal’s naked body. He enjoyed this cozy limbo, when he was no longer in his little mindset yet still not fully woken up as his thirty-four years old self.

 

‘Mistake?’ Hannibal gave his thin cigarette a puff.

 

‘Yeah’ Will slurred ‘I thought you wouldn’t carry this through’.

 

Hannibal grinned in the dark of the room. When Will had proposed this twisted little game, he had been honestly surprised. Usually his little self just needed a loving daddy to spend time with in the nurturing, safe world that both had carefully constructed over the past year. _Forced sex_ was not among their usual daddy/little activities, but then Will’s perfect bubble had to burst at some point- if only to build it back again. And Hannibal was more than willing to oblige.

 

‘Your mistake, no doubt’ Hannibal chuckled, and Will opened his eyes.

 

‘I think you enjoyed that cane a bit too much’.

 

‘Of course I did. Caning is a sadly forgotten art. It requires discipline and technique’.

 

‘It hurt like crazy’ Will grumbled, and Hannibal lifted an eyebrow.

 

‘That was the point, don’t you think?’

 

Will frowned and lay on his back.

 

‘Mr. Bear. I didn’t like that’.

 

‘You asked me to be mean, Will’.

 

‘Yeah, but… Not Mr. Bear. Don’t… Not again’.

 

Hannibal nodded graciously.

 

‘Of course. Anything else?’

 

‘What did you put on the plug?’

 

‘Secret recipe’ Hannibal smiled, and Will pouted adoringly.

 

‘I want to know’.

 

‘And I won’t tell you’ Hannibal replied with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

 

‘I… I liked it’ Will confessed, and a light blush tinged his cheeks ‘Very much’.

 

Another nod from Hannibal, and both fell silent for a while. When Will spoke again, he said:

 

‘Where are we having lunch?’

 

‘ _L’Etoile_ I think. The _oeufs en meurette_ are excellent on weekends’.

 

‘Mmright’ Will said leaving the bed and heading to the bathroom. The spray of the shower followed soon after, but Hannibal decided not to join him. Instead, he finished his luxury cigarette in bed, and considered what Will had said- but especially what he hadn’t.

 

Will wanted to play this game again, that much was obvious. Knowing he could be naughty and disobedient had created an interesting possibility to explore in his little mindset, especially now that he knew his daddy would respond in kind.

 

It would take him some time to ask for a punishment again, of course. But Hannibal was certain that one day, he would wake up to find his iPad full of fingerpaint. Maybe one day his Sunday soufflé would be ruined, or his favourite tie cut in half.  And maybe that day, Hannibal could finally set up his brand new fucking machine. He had custom ordered a particularly devious vibrator in the shape of a cute puppy, and strapping Will down to see his ass overstretched as the doggy vibrator went ‘ _Woof woof_!’ would be priceless.

 

‘Done!’ Will called from the bathroom ‘I’m hungry, Hannibal’.

 

Hannibal smirked and crushed his cigarette butt against the ashtray. That day couldn’t come soon enough.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Taj and [homoette](http://homoette.tumblr.com/), you're such an inspiration ♥ ❤

The [_training_ machine](https://www.extremerestraints.com/fucking-machines_48/black-magic-fucking-machine_590.html) soon became a fixed piece of furniture in Will’s bedroom. It wasn’t especially big or scary, actually, it was rather discreet as the frame tucked in nicely under Will’s bed. The easiest position for the tripod would have Will penetrated on his hands and knees, but of course daddy Hannibal was adamant that such position was highly inadequate for a naughty little boy.

 

‘You must _see_ all that’s going on during your training, little one. So, you must lie on your back, with your legs spread and open wide. Mr. Bear here on the shelf will be looking at you, and encouraging you to be a good boy for daddy’.

 

To help his reluctant, wiggling boy, Hannibal had brought a pair of medical stirrups that would make the humiliating position more comfortable to stay in for the daily sessions. On one level, Will hated to be strapped down to the stirrups, but on the other, being so helplessly bound and exposed only fuelled the evil little game he loved to play with his daddy.

 

‘Daddy, please’ he sobbed when Hannibal guided his legs to the stirrups, and the memories of being in diaper position made him blush with embarrassment ‘I’ll be a good boy, I promise’.

 

‘Of course you will, honey’ dad reassured him ‘Once your doggie friend here stretches your naughty hole deep and wide’.

 

That had been the one thing that Will had objected to, the puppy vibrator. Hannibal had shown it to him while they were discussing their next game, and Will had hotly argued against it. The toy Dalmatian was too cute and nice to do such a dirty thing, but then Hannibal had argued _that_ was actually the point.

 

‘I will not have little Will trained by a menacing, realistic phallus’ Hannibal said ‘He’s just a little boy, and needs a cute friend to accompany him during the training sessions. This toy is just what he needs’.

 

Will had opposed it at first, but after a while he realized the idea was exactly the right kind of twisted. The vibrating puppy was made of soft silicone, and the nose and ears would provide a very intense friction. The toy did go _woof woof_ when squeezed, and the vibration had five levels, from a mere buzz to full force intensity. Imagining the cute doggie fucking him in a relentless rhythm was enough to make Will hard. It was so wrong, and so dirty, that he blushed to the tip of his ears and lost the argument. As Hannibal had planned all along.

 

‘I want you to give him a name’ he instructed, and somehow, that made it all worse. Or better. Will was no longer sure. But when Buddy was nicely coated in slick lube and pushed inside his naughty hole, little Will almost came untouched.

 

‘Daddy!’ he cried as his weenie dribbled a steady trickle of boyish milk over his hairy belly.

 

‘That’s it, little angel’ dad encouraged ‘Open your little hole and let Buddy inside. You mustn’t be ashamed, he’s your friend and with his help you’ll be able to take daddy’s cock all the way in’.

 

Will always came in the first five minutes of the training session, but of course daddy insisted that the first wet surprise never counted. Little Will had to give daddy a second or even a third one, which Hannibal forced out of him in several ways.

 

Sometimes, it was just through the old but very effective method of compulsive masturbation, until Will’s weenie was reddened and chafed and he couldn’t take it anymore. But some other times, daddy got creative. Being the sadist at heart he was, Hannibal loved to see his beloved boy writhing in exquisite torture, so every now and then, he used the hot Tiger balm to coat Buddy. He set the timer of the fucking machine for half an hour and pretended to leave the room, but of course he stood watching in the shadows, reveling in the anguished little cries Will made as the balm took effect and Buddy squished obscenely inside his abused hole.

 

The day Hannibal found ants in his sugar jar he knew Will craved a more intense punishment, so he cut a sliver of fresh ginger and inserted it into Will’s pee-hole during the training session. The resulting symphony of cries, pleas and sobs was simply exquisite. Will thought that he would never come while his weenie was on fire, but after half an hour of the merciless agony, daddy started to stroke his sore dick at a tortuously low rhythm. And sure enough, with daddy there encouraging with sweet words Will managed to come in the end, shooting several spurts of semen that sent the ginger sliver up in the air like a little rocket. He broke out crying then, promising he would never be a naughty boy again, and Hannibal soothed him down with gentles caresses, knowing full well that the promise would last just a couple of weeks.

 

‘I wonder’ Will murmured one day as he stole Hannibal’s silver tipped cigarette and took a drag ‘Why. I mean… Where does it all come from’.

 

He returned the cigarette to Hannibal’s lips and rested his cheek over his bare chest. Hannibal took a puff and said nothing, caressing Will’s curls in a soft, leisurely massage.

 

‘It’s enough for me if you enjoy it.’

 

Will frowned. It wasn’t the answer he needed, so he pinched Hannibal’s nipple playfully to make him continue.

 

‘You’re the psychiatrist. You tell me’.

 

Hannibal remained silent for a while, then he exhaled the cigarette smoke slowly.

 

‘I think little Will is genuinely happy when he’s good and obedient. He’s a kind, well-behaved boy, so much that he needs to be naughty sometimes. And when he does, forced sex from his daddy is the punishment, and orgasmic relief his forgiveness. It is quite an elegant solution. One that I enjoy’.

 

Will’s frown turned deeper. There wasn’t probably a reason, and neither an answer. Just the enormity of it, and the good fortune of having Hannibal to share it all with.

 

‘I think I enjoy it too’ he whispered in a hushed confession ‘A bit too much’.

  

Hannibal crushed his cigarette on the ashtray and grinned into the darkened bedroom. Will’s confession was his implicit consent to keep on playing, and to have his limits pushed further, something that Hannibal he had been patiently waiting to do for quite some time now. And he knew where to start. There was a beacon of innocence he needed to corrupt, an untouchable enemy that he would turn into his ally to see little Will’s mind and feelings twisted another notch.

 

Mr. Bear.

 


End file.
